1. 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission, and more particularly to high speed operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, data communication is performed by parallel data transmission method or serial data transmission method. As to their operation speed, the former is superior to the latest. That is because the parallel data transmission is a communication method wherein data is transmitted in parallel bit form or form of plural bits on transmit lines while the serial data transmission is a communication method wherein serial data is transmitted in bit form on a transmit line. However parallel data transmission requires usually the same number of communication cables as the number of bits of one data and therefore suffers from increase in cost for the cables, particularly when a receiver is great away from a sender.
For the reason, parallel data transmission and serial data transmission are used properly according to kind of sender and receiver. In personal computer, the same is being done. For example, data communication between a central processing unit (CPU) and a hard disk or between the CPU and a floppy disk is effected by transmitting data in parallel bit form while data communication between the CPU and a modem is effected by transmitting data in serial bit form.
So far there has been no idea wherein parallel data transmission is performed using device for serial data transmission. Specifically, a personal computer is provided with terminal connectors for parallel data communication and serial data communication. These all terminal connectors for parallel data communication are usually filled with cables for data communication between the CPU and a printer or a floppy disk. Therefore, data communication between two personal computers must be performed using a terminal connector for serial data communication. That is, usual data communication therebetween is performed by serial data transmission method and involves disadvantage of low operation speed.